Delightful Diversion
by IdiocyNeverDie
Summary: An afternoon of studying in the library. TR. Consider it a drabble.


**Title**: Delightful Diversion

**Summary**: An afternoon of studying in the library. Consider it a drabble.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Tristan/Rory

**Disclaimer**: Tristan and Rory is the property of Gilmore Girls of Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Note**: This is actually the smuttiest piece I have ever written. So, I hope it is both up to standard yet still tasteful enough. It's written without beta so excuse me for the mistakes. Enjoy. Don't forget to review, good or bad, would love to hear it.

**Delightful Diversion**

**>>> **

Her stomach gives a slight twitch at the feel of something grazing her knee. Without looking down, she already knows it is his finger. The said finger is currently drawing a light pattern across her skin, eliciting a luscious spark of excitement. Rory pretends not to notice anything is amiss. In fact, she keeps writing studiously in her notebook. _Trypanosoma gambiense from the flagellated protozoa can cause sleeping…mmm.._ She can already feel the finger caresses her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to home.

Focus! _This zooflagellata causes the sleeping.. uh.._ She can't resist stealing a look at him. There he is, sitting next to her, looking serious all the while scribbling furiously with his right hand. It almost makes her want to look down her skirt just in case she is wrong. However she takes on his flashing smirk and has no more doubts. Instead she opens her legs a bit wider so he can get better access.

Rory tries again with her notes. _..cause sleeping sickness in Africa. Noctiluca miliaris can produce light when stimulated. _Well, she definitely doesn't produce light when stimulated seeing as Tristan's finger isn't glowing right now. Rory can only stare at her notes, losing all concentration while Tristan is doing all the teasing down in the most secret place of her.

She can feel his index and middle fingers are spreading her labia and without warning rubbing her burning clit with earnest. This time she cannot contain her whimper as she grips her pen tighter. Relenting, he slows down and strokes her clit lightly giving it only a slight pressure. In addition, Tristan plunges a finger to her vagina and gropes around for the one and only soft spot there.

She can't write or even stare at her notebook anymore. All she can feel is arousal, pure and simple. Her eyes closed, her eyes cast down, she exhales inaudibly, careful as to not be heard by anyone in close proximity. However, unlike Rory, Tristan keeps his composure perfectly. His eyes never stray from his notes. And as he begins to hum, a second finger is inserted inside Rory and his strokes become faster.

Rory can only imagine how red she must look right now. A bead of sweat starts to form across her forehead but she ignores it and closes her legs suddenly trapping his hand between her legs, and snug against her awakened pussy. And she starts squirming in place, desperately seeking the friction to lessen her pain.

Tristan finally tears his eyes from his writing and looks at her with eyes full of mirth and victory. His smirk stretches along his handsome face. Snarkily, he shows her the tip of his tongue dancing around as he wets his lips in a painstakingly slow movement, tempting her of heaven. Rory's eyes are as wide as saucers. She looks away, too embarrassed, grumbling about how Tristan DuGrey is a man without manner.

Caring absolutely nothing, the said manner-less pompous purposefully drops his correction pen and mutters a soft yet audible curse word. He ducks down and disappears under the table, but not before he throws her another one of his delicious grin.

Tristan smoothly spreads her thighs wide and yanks her chair in so no one would see the show he's about to put. Licking his lips one more time, he salivates as he watches how red and inviting she is down there.

To him, oral sex can be gross sometime especially since fishy smell isn't particularly something he likes. There are events where he experiences that with Rory. Contrary to popular belief, Rory Gilmore is a normal person, not an angel sent from above. She has her moments like most women. Nevertheless, Tristan also knows that Rory, the shy lady, is a lot more hesitant in the oral sex subject than him, but she would put herself through giving him pleasure if he needs it. For that he has an endless gratitude and love for her. And he would never fail to return the favor.

Having said that oral sex can be gross, today however, he swears, her pussy seems like the most delectable choice of desert. He wastes no time to look anymore. Exhaling softly on her hot fold, he flicks his tongue against her clit, drawing a repressed moan from Rory. She is close, that much, he knows. Mercilessly, he sucks on her nerves bud and scrapes his teeth across the most reactive part of her body. She gives a squeal, and Tristan smothers it by gently laves her wetness, eager to lick her clean of her fluids. He enters her opening with his tongue as far he possibly could as he closes his mouth around her.

It's too bad he can't see her face right now. Rory hates public display of attraction, let alone public display of passion. Rarely she would participate more than little pecks when they are not alone. So, right now, out in the open, she allows them to be this bold is a one in a million chance. And he craves for her to be more free.

Rory's breath comes in short gasps, he can hear her muffled groan, as she unexpectedly reaches down and clutch his hair to get him as close to her cunt as nature allows. Taking this as a sign that she wants it now, Tristan pinches her clit roughly and it is all over for her. Orgasms hit her square, as her vagina pulses uncontrollably and her mind goes blank as she is surrounded by bliss. Her thighs are shivering, her hips jerking, and she grabs even tighter on his hair, not letting him go anywhere. Tristan gladly takes all her juice for himself, still fucking her with his tongue.

Coming down from her come, Rory puts her skirt back in order, crosses her legs under the table, trying to look dignified. As Tristan emerges from under the table, she smiles so contentedly at him, wiping the trace of her from his lips. Rory kisses him, saying thanks and love in one action. And she whispers the only sentence that is spoken that afternoon.

"Pay you back later."

>>> 

Note: Trypanosoma gambiense as well as Noctiluca miliaris are flagellated protozoa of the invertebrate animals. It's one of the materials of my 10 th grade Bio.


End file.
